Character Collections/Mr. Yokai
Yes, I am still here, and I am afraid of the countdown. Currently STU Yes, a few live. Some of them are confirmed DEAD! Kabloom 2018.PNG|Kabloom Mechy 2018.PNG|Mechy Battery 2018.PNG|Battery Bottle Stopper 2018.png|Bottle Stopper Frost 2018.png|Frost Yen 2018.PNG|Yen Bushy 2018.PNG|Bushy Offkey Speaker 2018.PNG|Offkey Speaker Freeze Ray 2018.PNG|Freeze Ray Duffy 2018.png|Duffy Ghouly 2018.png|Ghouly Cannon 2018.PNG|Cannon Bagsmoney.PNG|Bagsmoney Blaster Gaster 2018.PNG|Blaster Gaster Twin Tank 2018.PNG|Twin Tank Sweepy 2018.PNG|Sweepy Steely 2018.PNG|Steely Cube 2018.PNG|Cube Ink Flask 2018.PNG|Ink Flask Randomy 2019.PNG|Randomy (you can call him random, i guess) Shapey 2018.PNG|Shapey Arrow 2018.PNG|Arrow Bricky 2018.PNG|Bricky Sus Brick 2018.PNG|SUS Brick Sound Sheet 2018.PNG|Sound Sheet Bucket 2018.PNG|Bucket It's a Log.PNG|Log Wat is Dis 2018.PNG|Wut Shuriken 2018.PNG|Shuriken Sawblade 2018.PNG|Sawblade Earthy Memekai.PNG|Earthy Glacier 2018.PNG|Glacier NONONSORE.PNG|Nanisore Woodburny 2018.PNG|Woodburny Despacito SPIDA.PNG|Despacito Codey 2018.PNG|Codey Alphablock.PNG|Alphablock I-Pad 2018.PNG|i-Pad Harpoony.PNG|Harpoony Sign It Man.PNG|Sign Smoothie.PNG|Smoothie Bouncy.PNG|Bouncy Aircon.PNG|Aircon Ordo Peridito.PNG|Ordo & Peridito Dreamcatcher 2018.PNG|Dreamcatcher Potato 2018.PNG|Potato Hacky 2018.PNG|Hacky Bolty 2018.PNG|Bolty Coggy 2018.PNG|Coggy New A few new objects including Duhstort. JackInaBox.PNG|Jack-in-a-Box Duhstort.PNG|Duhstort Despacito Ripoff 2018.PNG|Despacito Ripoff (joke object, made this to make fun of spider) still clock evea after lots of years.PNG|It's Still Clock Natasha BEDIN.png|Natasha Bedingfield Album False Factoid.PNG|False Factoid Huholiver.PNG|''H''oliver Not Yet Made *LINE Sticker, basically a Cookie Run Sticker *I'm remaking every single Object Show of Doom/Topsy Turvy contestant. Cookie RUN REFERENCES! *Common **Glass: "Last BRAVE standing" **Sweet Lollipop: No, not a Lollipop Clone. Why would I make clones anyways? **Jam: Made out of jam. **Skateboard: Does 360 degrees tricks. *Epic **UFO: An easily confused alien. **Jellyco: A super SUPERHERO. You don't know how hot he is! **Sleet: A skater. **Lullaby: Literally something. Is extremely relaxing. **Shiranui: Is a charming ball of love at first, but when she becomes a fox an ACTUAL SHIRANUI!!! **Hook: Does not fear anything! Including death! Is a pirate! **3D Glasses: A cinephile. MOVIE FANATIC! **Furball: A werewolf. **Cryo: Summoner of snow creatures. **Wizard Hat: Wizard of Logharts. **Spear: UHH, what do I say! **Strawberry Jam: Ill-fated. **Stringy: Violinist. **Hot Chocolate: Is careful not to spill. **Yuki: Obsessed with hockey. However is an ice mage. Confirmed to Return *Bad Scribble *Geode *Sword *Tricky *Magazine *Stegy *Skully *Blobby *Blostma *Honeyhive *Fluxy *Tiki *Pyre *Streamy *Ordery *Discord *Alluvium *Oil Can *Stoney *Spirit *Cure Pill *Gemini *Scorpio *Aquarius *Alpenglowy *Enchanty *Spoty *Jawbreaker Facts *ILHOS used to be scrapped but being OAE did some theft and it was revealed OAE loved the idea, he decided to return it. Also, I didn't say anybody could adopt ILHOS. *False Factoid, if you remove the "FALSE!" on him, reveals the statement that T3chyy is good. This was made to mock OAE oversaturating Object Iwannadie with T3chyy. **On the other hand, It's PURE Trash is sadly running out of ideas for characters, thus oversaturating exists their. To prevent this, Mr. Yokai decided to go find some ideas, and even make ''poorly drawn slap-a-face on 'em ''objects for the show, to make it look more like pure trash. As a result, It's PURE Trash is correctly named. *Unfortunaly, I haven't used Scratch 2.0 Offline Editor in a while, thus you may see a great decline in quality. *Two objects were made to mock some TSRITW-related misspellings. **''H''oliver was made to mock the fact the original Holiver (an hourglass) has a silent H in the name. **TSIRTW was made to mock the fact that there's multiple people misspelling TSRITW's name as TSIRTW. *No, I'm not obsessed with the color purple.